


Fated person

by LG_Consor



Series: Thank you for being born [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Canon Queer Relationship, F/F, F/M, Korrasami-centric with background canon pairings, Red String of Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LG_Consor/pseuds/LG_Consor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where the Avatar is born with the ability to see everyone’s red thread of fate and who it’s connected to, except their own. When Korra first meets Asami however, she notices Asami doesn’t have any red thread.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So, to think of somebody is this kind of feeling

**Author's Note:**

> I'm more of a reader than a writer, but this idea just wouldn't leave my mind so I decided, why not?
> 
> Chapter 1 deals with Book 1 events while Chapter 2 = Book 2 and 3 (because Asami barely appeared in Book 2), and Chapter 3 = Book 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please stay by my side.

_They say every Avatar is born with the ability to see the red threads that connect everyone to their intended._

_It's part of the job - being the bridge, bringing balance to the world and being the one that connect everyone else together._

 

* * *

 

When she was but a small child, in-between training sessions Korra would listen to Sifu Katara's stories about her life, about the previous Avatar's journeys with their friends, and the love that connected them together.

 

About how every Avatar had their own soulmate, and that was why they couldn't see their own red thread.

 

Not that Korra cared much about romance. After all, she was a child, a bending prodigy and an Avatar-in-training at that. Becoming the best Avatar ever was more important.

 

It didn't- shouldn't matter that no matter how much she tried, she had never been able to see anything remotedly resemble a thread between anyone. She excitedly tried that with her parents the first time she heard the story, and could only offer a weak smile before attempting to lie but failed and bawled her eyes out because no her parents loved each other so much there was no way they weren't meant to be together and wasn't her the Avatar she should have been able to see she should she should and oh she was so sorry mummy and daddy but she couldn't see because there wasn't any string or thread or anything red that connected her parents together and _oh please don't get mad at me because I tried oh spirits I tried..._

 

It took Sifu Katara the whole night to successfully calmed her down and explained to her how the whole thing worked. Sifu said that her ability was linked with her spiritual connection and that Aang's connection to his spiritual side was much stronger - something that came with being an Air Nomad as well as his peaceful nature. That was how, even at twelve years old, he knew who he was going to be with for the rest of his life. _And_ , Sifu chuckled, _admittedly, he was really lucky to have met me so soon_ because without a link between them, it'd often take much longer for the Avatar to find their love, if they'd ever intended to do so at all.

 

 _So don't worry_ , Katara reassured her, because as things were, it was understandable that Korra hadn't been able to see anything. She was still young and there was plenty of time for her to get in touch with her spiritual side. That, when the time came, she would notice the string that had always been there, linking her parents together.

 

_Besides, you know they love each other very much, right? You don't have to see if there's anything to connect them, because they love each other... and because they love you. A true love doesn't need physical proof to prove that it's real._

 

She went to bed smiling that night. She didn't need to see anything, her parents really loved each other, and that was enough.

 

* * *

As Korra grew up, her training got more intense, and soon the only thing on her mind was bending, bending and more bending. With... occasional meditating sessions on the side, but the whole spiritual thing never came easy or made much sense to her, and it wasn't like she had begun her Airbending training anyway - Tenzin was still half way over the world with his family in Republic City. Or so she kept telling the White Lotus and her masters.

 

From time to time, though, she could swear she almost caught a glimpse of red near a White Lotus guard who had just gotten engaged, or her firebending master when he read that letter from his wife telling him their son had just firebended for the first time. It was never clear, however, and she eventually just chalked it up to her imagination, flickering images of what she wanted to see.

 

She would be lying if she said that she never cared if one day she might meet her intended and let them slip away, disappear from her life forever because she couldn't see, couldn't check. If for the rest of their lives they would never know each other, because without anything to guide her, she wouldn't know where to look for them.

 

But she told herself, she was an Avatar who brought balance to the world first, a match-maker and a human second.

 

The story of the red string of fate faded away, stuck to the back of her mind.

 

* * *

The day Korra ran away to Republic City, she knew her life would change, but never this much.

 

Stowing away in the ship's storage, she dreamt of finally getting to learn Airbending, to live in a bustling city and all the excitement that came with it. She dreamt of watching pro-bending - and maybe, possibly, she would get to play it herself.

 

Her eyes had gotten tired from all the running and hiding, and before she fell asleep completely, she dreamt of meeting a person dressing in red, eyes gentle and caring.

 

This side of the ship was noisy, but with Naga's familiar warmth, Korra quietly snored.

 

* * *

Tenzin let her stay. A few days later, she got to watch pro-bending with her own eyes for the first time in her life. And to top it all, she got to play in the pro-bending championship. Everything was so fantastic her heart could jump out of her chest out of joy and excitement. Her dreams were one by one becoming true. Coming to Republic City was really the best idea ever.

 

It didn't hurt that she got to meet Mako, one of her pro-bending teammates. He was one hell of a good bender, and oh but he looked so dreamy and she was almost sure she liked this boy already.

 

Too bad that this Asami girl seemed to pop out of nowhere and got him head over heels for her. What did he see in her anyway? Asami Sato: daughter of a industrialist giant, the poster child of prissy, rich, beautiful, elegant girls everywhere.

 

_She's perfect._

 

But Korra was the Avatar. She was _unique._

 

Korra was annoyed. Very much. When she saw them together at the gala ( _her_ gala), for the first time in a long time, she tried using her ability again. She'd been meditating for quite some time with Master Tenzin and despite her lack of noticeable improvement, those flickers of red way back when she was younger should have counted for something. Right? _Right._

 

There was nothing between them, as far as she could tell.

 

That boosted her confidence a fair deal.

 

If other people like Pema and her two daughters could point out that she liked Mako, then wasn't that true love? Hadn't Sifu Katara once told her how true love didn't need proof to be real?

 

(Never mind that there wasn't any string between Mako and Asami either)

 

(And Korra was determined to ignore how Mako's spiritual energy seemed to have a faint line of red leading to... somewhere while Asami's was completely pure.)

 

(That faint hint of red could have linked to Korra herself, for all she knew. She was the Avatar, and despite the stories told by everyone else, shouldn't she know more about Avatar stuff than them? They hadn't had any Avatar in their world for a hundred years until Aang anyway.)

 

So, Korra confessed to him - and with a smirk, told him that she knew he was thinking about her when he was with Asami.

_With that prissy, rich, beautiful, elegant girl._

 

She was jealous whenever she saw them together, and she acted without thinking through.

 

And yet, why did her heart clench at the sight of a distressed Asami after she learnt who her father truly was?

 

So Korra, despite her heart telling her otherwise, urged Mako to be with Asami and comfort her.

* * *

 

She got him in the end. True love always won, she thought. _I don't need proof for it to be real._

 

The pure spiritual energy came to her mind every now and then, but... Korra didn't want to doubt.

 

Especially now that her own spiritual connection had grown strong enough for her to unlock the Avatar State, along with the ability to see all the red threads that, true to legends, connected soulmates together. Especially now that she could see it more clearly, that Mako's was pointing to somewhere else, and it hurt to think about that.

 

It hurt even more to know that... that she could very well have driven the one intended for her away. Probably forever.

 

Her childhood fear came true, and her heart weighed heavy with each thought.

 

Mako didn't ask often, but when he did, Korra just deflected his question or told him she still wasn't able to see and chalked it up to all the spiritual business.

 

Mako loved her, though, and she was sure she loved him. Maybe they weren't each other's intended, but not everyone had her ability, and thus, she reasoned, not everyone got with their soulmate.

 

Green eyes came into her dreams in fragments.


	2. On a night when I want to see you and become anguished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I am going to burst.

There were so many things going on and she could not hold herself together. The Civil War, the whole thing with Dark Spirits and her uncle's betrayal. The severed connection to her past lives.

 

Mako, being his usual self, didn't help.

He couldn't handle being the Avatar's boyfriend. Korra was hurt, she was angry. Hurt by him, angry at herself. He couldn't be her support when she needed him the most. _She let her go._

 

When all was said and done, they parted on good terms. She still cared for him, and he still for her. Just... no longer in that way.

They just didn't work.

 

They made a promise to always love each other. Like friends, like siblings, like family. They would always look out for one another.

When Korra looked back, she found herself no longer wish for Mako's red thread to go away. Perhaps one day he'd meet that person, and she wished him all the best.

 

Her, though... After all that had happened, it would be a wonder if Asami even wanted to be friends with her.

 

Korra didn't mind. Asami's company was always pleasant and comforting. Even if the other girl didn't want to get close to her, Korra was content with just seeing Asami and being her acquaintance.

 

* * *

The girl with kind green eyes and pure spiritual energy  - _pure soul_ \- never ceased to amaze her. Korra was so sure she wouldn't want anything to do with her anymore. And yet, here they were, Asami teaching her to drive, using her own car, _the car she loves so much_ , even with the knowledge (and a reminder from Korra herself) that Korra had destroyed her last one beyond repair.

 

Korra was honest when she said that she was glad the thing with Mako hadn't come between them.

 

She wasn't sure if Asami wanted something... more, however. So she attempted the word "girlfriend" to test the waters - and immediately tried to take it back with the Naga excuse, for fear of stepping over the line.

 

It wasn't like Korra _liked_ liked her (okay now she sounded just like Ikki). Not yet, anyway.

 

She just thought... if they were indeed soulmates _(ha, is there even any doubt, now that she's seen everything?)_ then she wouldn't want them to part ways, not now, not ever. Aang met Katara when they were just kids, but technically it took him much longer than that, it took him _a whole century_ to find her. Korra didn't want to lose Asami, not again. She'd learnt that life was a cruel joke and being the Avatar didn't automatically grant her a life full of happiness or for the universe to cater to her every whim.

 

Asami was there with her, laughing without a care in the world at her jokes, and that was all Korra could hope for.

 

It felt so good, being with her, talking to her, fighting beside her. They worked well together, as if one could read the other's mind.

 

_If this is how it feels like to be with your intended...._

 

No, it wasn't the time to think about things like that. It was nice to be friends with Asami, but she needed to focus on the tasks at hand.

Defeating Zaheer and his Red Lotus came first.

 

_(Though waking up from her meditation to the sight of Asami was definitely a sight for sore eyes.)_

 

_(She had been happy when Asami volunteered to watch over her earlier, and a part of her had hoped that it wasn't just her imagination running wilds.)_

 

* * *

But then Zaheer kidnapped the entire newly-formed Air Nation, still fragile with only a handful of Airbenders-in-training as its population, and all hell broke loose.

 

The poison hurt her in ways she could never have thought possible.

 

_She's dying, dying, dying..._

 

Her whole body burnt, her life flashed before her eyes. Sifu Katara. Tenzin. Pema. The Airbender kids. Naga. Her Firebending Master who was always strict with her but always brought Fire Nation candies back with him every time he returned from his rare and brief visits to his family. The White Lotus guard who could never resist her smiles and would always let her roam the compound with Naga. Mako. Bolin. Raava. Her parents - _her dad_... trying so hard to protect her, even giving his life away and yet... she failed him. She failed them all.

 

She failed the girl with gentle eyes who dressed in black and red, whose spiritual energy so pure she sometimes had to look away lest it blinded her eyes.

 

All she could do now, was to pray to all the powers there were, to all the deities she could think of, to the spirits of Tui and La and Princess Yue of her people, to the spirits of her past to whom she could never be connected again, to let her die out of the Avatar State and in those few moments she managed to force Raava to lie down, to _please don't save me, save yourself_ , to let the Avatar Cycle continue.

 

_(At least that way, one day Asami and she could meet again in the Spirits World.)_

 

But Raava was too stubborn, too compassionate, too kind to let the young Avatar fade away, and Korra used the last of her strength fighting to bring Zaheer down while also fighting for her life.

 

_If I'm going down, you're coming with me._

 

* * *

With the combined efforts of everyone, of the inexperienced but determined Airbenders under Jinora's guidance, their victory was secured and Zaheer was defeated at his own game.

 

Korra was exhausted, her consciousness seemed to be draining away. At least she knew her father was alive and everyone was fine.

 

She didn't have any shred of strength left in her, however, to even turn her head around, to just _look_ , to check if the white pure energy was still there, or if it...

 

Korra's life energy was fading away, she knew. But Korra wanted to apologise to Asami, for wasting time being jealous of her instead of being with her, for driving her away even when Asami made such clear effort to get to know her, for ignoring the lack of red thread that shouldn't have connected them together but in itself it did anyway. For leaving things unsaid, and for Asami to have to spend the rest of her life with someone who could not understand her as much as Korra could, or worse, alone - when they could have been together.

 

Before her eyes closed, Korra could almost feel the anguish in Asami's heart, the silent tears that she could not cry, the hopeless wish that she could lay down her life in exchange for Korra's - and the unspoken feelings that told Korra she wasn't misreading anything, that it wasn't just her imagination.

 

She didn't hear anything else afterwards.

 

* * *

Korra couldn't believe she was alive.

 

Of course, after she had a proper rest (or, a full day without anyone intent to kill her anyway), she was told what had happened after she had fallen unconscious. Suyin saved her. Zaheer was put into a secure prison (how secure was it though). Jinora was about to get her rightful Airbending Master tattoo. Her dad had been saved by Kuvira. Everyone was all right.

 

Except her.

 

Two weeks had passed, and yet she still couldn't even recognise herself in the mirror. She couldn't walk. She couldn't sleep, and the dark bags under her eyes refused to go away no matter how many times she tried to wipe them away. Her arms felt heavy, the aches were too much for her to do anything by herself. She was useless, and helpless.

 

The reflection was a hollow shell of who she had once been.

 

Asami stuck with her, trying to cheer her up, bringing her food and tea, feeding her when her useless arms got her frustrated and her tears just wouldn't stop falling, helping her get dressed, bathing her, getting her in bed, talking to her - all without asking anything in return, not even so much as a demand for her to just stop closing herself off already.

 

Normally she would be delighted for any chance to get close to Asami, but now was not normal. She was not normal. She was the furthest thing from her normal self.

 

Tenzin's speech during Jinora's ceremony didn't help, either.

* * *

 

With so much commotion and people demanding, asking, begging for the Avatar to recover quickly and begin doing Avatar stuff as soon as possible, no matter how subtle their methods were, Korra felt all but suffocated.

 

Her recovery was not getting much better. So, Korra decided, going back to her homeland, to the Southern Water Tribe, could maybe do her some good.

Also, Sifu Katara was there. She was the best healer alive, she had even brought Avatar Aang back from the death, and, by extension, saved Korra's life even before she had been born.

 

When Asami expressed the desire to come with her, Korra almost said yes, but was able to backtrack her words in time and refused.

Her life was a mess right now, she didn't want to bring Asami into it and mess up Asami's life too.

 

The paths before her lay muddled.

 

Korra didn't want Asami to feel obligated to take care of her. Living on the Air Temple Island was one matter, but if Asami came with her... it would mean no return. Korra hadn't told Asami about her red string - or lack thereof - and yet their relationship had been complicated enough already. If one day Asami found someone who would take care of her, even if that one wouldn't be Korra, she would still be happy. _Had to._

 

Tying her down to a handicapped Avatar who had equal chances of a full recover and remaining this way forever would be...

 

Korra needed time to sort herself out.

 

 _Funny_ , Korra thought wistfully, how when she was small she was afraid she would let her soulmate slip away because she might not be able to see if anyone was lacking a string, and here she was, making a conscious decision to always keep her head up even if the time came to let Asami go, if she ever so wished.

 

They waved goodbyes, and Korra almost felt her heart bleed.


	3. There is no one that I like as much as you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter what the future holds, you are my fated person.

Katara had saved Aang's life by literally bringing him back from the dead.

 

Sometimes Korra's thoughts strayed to the idea that maybe, just maybe, she wasn't getting better because she hadn't died.

 

Her mother went to her side, and in her embrace, Korra wept.

 

She knew life was unfair, but she hadn't known just how much it could be.

 

* * *

Sifu Katara were trying her best, Korra knew that, but sometimes she was just so frustrated at her lack of improvement, she lashed out at her dear, kind, patient Sifu, and immediately felt regret afterwards.

 

_Everyone has their own pain. What matters is that one should try to overcome one's sufferring, one's burden. What matters is your will, your determination to get better._

 

And she did get better. She was up on her feet again and when Tenzin visited, she was eager to show him just how far she'd come.

Except that a piece of herself still weighed her down and refused to be picked up.

 

Everyone's letters told her how they'd moved on and how well they were doing... Well, she was happy for them, but it was hard to remain that way when she herself was stuck in a limbo, unable to get into the Avatar State, too weak and too haunted by her trauma to even beat a firebender in a friendly spar.

Whenever she picked up her pen and papers, she never quite knew how or what to write them back.

 

She thought of Asami's letters and the words _"I miss you"_ and _"It's not the same in Republic City without you"_ , and closed her eyes.

 

There wasn't any string connected them together, but when Korra closed her eyes, she could almost imagine it right there, starting from her pinky finger and heading north, to a place where a girl with green eyes so kind and spiritual energy so pure she could almost make Korra cry.

 

_Dear spirits, I miss her._

 

Some time later, Korra quietly asked her dad over dinner if he could send a letter for her, to a well-known address in Republic City.

 

And of course, Tonraq gladly accepted. It was the first time since Korra came home that he and his wife saw their daughter reach out to anyone else.

 

And...  he would do anything for his dear baby

anything...

 

* * *

 

Korra ran away.

 

Well, not so much as running away as _"I was heading there, honest, but I wasn't allowed to enter the city."_

Technically.

 

Six months travelling alone, with a new haircut and a new Earth Kingdom outfit so that she wouldn't be recognised  
 _(by whom? The people, or herself?)_

... and she eventually arrived at The Swamp.

 

_And, surprise, surprise, the legendary Toph had been here all along!_

 

It was difficult, it was _agony_ to force herself to metalbend the leftover poison out of her own system, but she guess having Toph as a sifu was more difficult. _Never thought anyone could be even grumpier than Lin._

 

She felt Raava's light stirred inside her soul - and she didn't remember feeling this much happiness, this _right_ in a long time.

 

Tenzin's kids loud cheers brought her back to the present.

 

The Avatar was back in business.

 

* * *

 

Sometimes, when they landed to get some rest before reaching Zaofu, Korra tried reaching out to Asami with her new-found ability.

 

Despite being a non-bender, Asami had always had strong spiritual energy. Or so Korra felt, anyway. It could very well be due to them being soulmates, for all she knew.

 

_Asami is safe and she is doing well._

 

It was... good to know.

 

During one of those rests, however, Korra found herself unable to sleep. It wasn't unusual, but what was was that she didn't have any nightmare, because she hadn't slept yet.  
She just felt uneasy.

 

Korra put her hand to the ground, and...

 

_Asami is crying._

 

Startled, Korra briefly wondered why before realisation dawned on her - if Tenzin's kids were all here looking for her, then... everyone else had already known.

Everyone, including Asami.

 

Korra withdrew her hand and the vision faded, but the image of Asami crying in her sleep, murmuring Korra's name... It burnt into her mind.

 

She didn't felt her body shake.

 

* * *

 

Once they arrived at Zaofu, Korra tried to reason with Kuvira. One thing led to another, and she found herself in a duel with that same person who refused to let Opal's family go.

 

She failed.

 

The Avatar State wasn't enough.

 

Kuvira reminded her too much of her old self. Too much of all the things that had been haunting her mind ever since the fight with Zaheer and she nearly died.

 

Jinora and Opal rescued her in time, but with the heavy price of Zaofu falling into Kuvira's grasp and Opal's entire family being thrown into prison.

* * *

 

Korra was back in Republic City. For real, this time.

 

Her friends agreed to meet her in a relatively well-known restaurant far from downtown but served delicious food and excellent drinks. Too bad Bolin couldn't come, but Mako and Asami would be there. Mako might or might not have said he was bringing someone else along, though ( _occupational hazard, please don't ask_ ).

 

When Korra arrived, she didn't - but she should have - expect Asami to wait for her in the lounge.

 

They shared a tight embrace while Korra took the opportunity to deeply inhale Asami's familiar scent. She didn't realise she'd missed this - being with Asami, being beside Asami, being in the presence of Asami - more than anything else.

And if both lingered a little longer than appropriate even for close friends, neither said it out loud.

 

Asami's spirit... Korra didn't remember it was this bright. Too bright, perhaps, because when Asami noticed her hair and gave her a compliment, it was all Korra could do to look away.

 

Asami looked...

(as breathtaking as ever?)

 

 _snazzy as always_ , Korra clumsily managed, her burning cheeks betrayed their owner before she could stop herself.

 

Later, after they were all seated, she found out that the person whom Mako said would come with him turned out to be none other than Wu the fallen Earth Prince himself.

 

He was... different. Seemed to be quite fascinated with her Avatar State and kept trying to hit on her. Thankfully, Asami came to her rescue and changed the topic. Which led to Mako's little outburst at the fact that Asami had been the only friend Korra wrote to.

 

His choice of words with his next question took her aback, and she nervously looked to Asami, only to find the girl looking back.

 

_What's going on with you two?_

 

Korra didn't know, and she was being completely honest.

 

She knew what Asami was to her, but Asami didn't. Or at least on the topic of _fated person_ anyway.

 

What they were having between them was special, she could tell. No need to spoil it with the red string business when all it'd done was making her jumping into relationships without thinking through because once she'd thought she'd known everything.

 

* * *

The Air Temple Island had this quiet, serene atmosphere to it that Korra couldn't help but reminisce about the past, about everything that had happened to her, about her mistakes and what she had been doing for the world - or lack thereof.

 

She felt more than heard Asami arriving, and the familiar voice was like music to her ears.

 

_I brought you some tea. I thought you might be cold out here._

 

The girl with gentle eyes probably didn't know how much she could make Korra's heart swell at the thought that after all this time, Asami still cared about her so deeply it was as if she could sense what Korra was thinking.

 

_You're so sweet._

 

She really was, Korra thought. She found no discomfort or uneasiness in sharing her deepest fears and her most secret thoughts with Asami.

 

 _If this is what it feels like to be with one's soulmate_ , Korra found herself thinking the exact same thing she once did, _then I'm glad it's you, and I'm thankful for the day we met._

 

* * *

 

The visit to Zaheer's prison cell was exactly what Korra needed to overcome her past. She would never forget - the experience was hers and it had shaped her life so much there was no way Korra would be able to forget, or even wanted to.

 

Her strength lay in her ability to accept all that had happened and move on, grow up, become a better person and a better Avatar.

 

Korra and Raava, finally reconnected, talked all night.

 

* * *

 

The attack came a week later, which was much sooner than anticipated.

 

With Kuvira went all out with the war against Republic City, they really were at their wits' end - until Korra and the Airbenders successfully kidnapped Baatar Jr. - the creator of that giant deadly mechasuit.

 

Korra realised half way through the interrogation that this guy's love for Kuvira was real, at least as real as his tattered thread.

 

_(She remembered her vision of Asami crying in her sleep)_

 

And with that knowledge, her threat finally broke Baatar Jr. down.

 

* * *

_"Things never go right for once"_ was Korra's immediate thought before Kuvira blew up the whole warehouse. Fortunately, Bolin reacted just quick enough to save the day.

 

Korra knew she should have helped Bolin stopping the wall from collapsing on everyone else, but for a split second she thought Asami had been there with them but couldn't get out in time and suddenly the memories of _Asami wishing she could die in exchange for her life_ when Korra was poisoned flooded her mind. Filled with hurt and rage, Korra almost couldn't stopped herself going into the Avatar State, until she heard Lin's voice telling everyone to go regroup with Asami and Varrick at the former's office.

 

Her emotions went on a rollercoaster ride in less than a minute, but she didn't complain.

 

* * *

Even standing so far away on this rooftop, trying to distract Kuvira long enough for the hummingbirds to cut open a way for them to get inside the giant mechasuit, Korra could still swear she heard Asami's cries for her father.

 

But she knew Asami, who always spotted an easy smile on her lips despite whatever life got to throw at her.

 

_There would be time to mourn later._  
  


 

* * *

Korra managed to convince Kuvira to stand down, and she was a bit proud of herself for being able to do that - for growing out of her arrogant youthful days when she believed that just about everything could be solved by violence.

 

Kuvira's relationships with the Beifongs, especially with Suyin and Baatar Jr., would be very difficult to reconcile. It would take time and effort, and they might never be allowed to be together - but Korra knew, no matter what, Kuvira and her fiance would always remain by each other's side, if not in presence, then in thoughts. The red string connecting them showed signs of tears and wears, with bits ripped and torn, but it still held on strong and unwavered.

 

It was beautiful, if a bit sad.

 

* * *

It felt like forever since Korra last had time to just stop and enjoy life as it was. And now that she could relax - and being a bit sneaky and playing a game of checking-everyone's-strings-to-see-where-they-lead, Korra found the sight to be rather fantastic and endearing. Countless of little strings and threads running everywhere from between two couples sitting next to each other to across the land and over the water to other places far, far away. There were broken strings attached to people whom Korra suspected had their loved ones taken away, as well as those new, secure and steady threads that had just been formed at the tips of the children's fingers.

 

The party was still going strong, but Korra didn't want to get back in there - due in no small part to Asami's constant, solid presence next to her.

 

The thought made her feel giddy, as though she was back to her teenage years. They had just agreed on a private vacation with just the two of them together and Korra couldn't stop smiling.

 

_If this is what being with your fated person feels like..._

 

Korra looked at her hands, staring at both her pinky fingers and the lack of red thread in both of them, before tentatively reaching over for Asami's and noting how she, too, had her pinky fingers bare of any trace of red.

 

Sifu Katara's words came to her mind. _True love doesn't need physical proof to be real._

 

 _"Asami, I... need to tell you something,"_ Korra blushed, but was determined not to stutter, _"about the time when I first noticed your pure, white soul without even a hint of red."_

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoosh, it's done!
> 
> Thank you for reading, and if you've spotted any mistake please let me know :)
> 
> Just a little tidbit for anyone interested: I listened to a lot of Japanese songs while writing this, but the song whose lyrics were used for the chapters' titles is "Unmei no hito" (Fated person) by Fujita Maiko.


End file.
